Question: Find the greatest common divisor of $10293$ and $29384$.
We use the Euclidean algorithm to find the greatest common divisor. \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,(10293,29384) &=\text{gcd}\,(29384-2 \cdot 10293,10293)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(8798,10293)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(8798,10293-8798)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(8798,1495)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(8798-1495 \cdot 5 ,1495)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(1323,1495)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(1323,1495-1323)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(1323,172)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(1323-172 \cdot 7 ,172)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(119,172)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(119,172-119)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(119,53)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(119-53 \cdot 2,53)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(13,53).\\
\end{align*}At this point we can see that since $53$ is not divisible by the prime number $13$, the greatest common divisor is just $\boxed{1}$.